jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Season 3
Season 3 of Jessie was announced on March 28, 2013 by Zap2It. The season consisted of 28 episodes and a full-length movie. It began airing on October 5, 2013 and ended on November 28, 2014. Episodes #10/05/13 - Ghost Bummers (301) #10/11/13 - Caught Purple Handed (302) #10/18/13 - Understudied and Overdone (303) #11/01/13 - The Blind Date, the Cheapskate and the Primate (305) #11/15/13 - Lizard Scales and Wrestling Tales (304) #11/22/13 - The Rosses Get Real (307) #11/29/13 - Good Luck Jessie: NYC Christmas (306) #01/10/14 - Krumping and Crushing (309) #02/21/14 - Hoedown Showdown (308) #03/07/14 - Snack Attack (310) #04/11/14 - Creepy Connie 3: The Creepening (311) #04/27/14 - Acting With the Frenemy (312) #05/16/14 - From the White House to Our House (319) #06/13/14 - Help Not Wanted (313) #06/20/14 - Where's Zuri? (317) #06/27/14 - Morning Rush (314) #07/11/14 - Lights, Camera, Distraction! (315) #07/25/14 - Spaced Out (318) #08/08/14 - The Telltale Duck (316) #08/22/14 - Coffee Talk (327) #09/19/14 - Between the Swoon and New York City (323) #09/26/14 - No Money, Mo' Problems (324) #10/02/14 - The Runaway Bride of Frankenstein (325) #10/10/14 - There Goes the Bride (326) #11/21/14 - Ride to Riches (320) #11/28/14 - Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey (321-322) Cast Main Cast *Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott (28/28 Episodes) *Peyton List as Emma Ross (28/28 Episodes) *Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross (28/28 Episodes) *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross (28/28 Episodes) *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross (28/28 Episodes) *Kevin Chamberlin as Bertram Winkle (28/28 Episodes) Recurring Cast *Chris Galya as Tony Chiccolini (5/28 Episodes) *Carolyn Hennesy as Rhoda Chesterfield (4/28 Episodes) *Pierson Fode as Brooks Wentworth (4/28 Episodes) *Lombardo Boyar as Boomer (3/28 Episodes) *JJ Totah as Stuart Wooten (2/28 Episodes) *Christina Moore as Christina Ross (1/28 Episodes) Special Guest Cast *Jillian Rose Reed as Abbey *Sierra McCormick as Connie Thompson/Creepy Connie *G. Hannelius as Mackenzie/Mad Mack *Matthew Timmons as Max Bauer *Garrett Clayton as Earl *Stefanie Scott as Maybelle *John Rubinstein as Ivan/I.V.A.N. *Matt Shively as Hudson *Noah Centineo as Rick Larkin *First Lady Michelle Obama as Herself *Vernee Watson-Johnson as Mrs. Harris *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan *Joey Bragg as Joey Rooney *Tenzing Norgay Trainor as Parker Rooney Trivia *In this season to Jessie was proposed making this the first Disney Channel series to include a main character that gets engaged; however, she did not get married. *Debby Ryan made her directorial debut this season on the episode Coffee Talk. * This is the first season to go on longer than a year. *This is the first season that a cast member has written an episode for the show. (Debby Ryan) *As of this season, there is no longer a playground park set. **It has been replaced with a new park set that has tables with chairs and a performance stage. *Jessie had two crossovers this season: Good Luck Jessie: NYC Christmas and Jessie's Aloha Holidays with Parker & Joey bringing the total to three crossovers with Austin & Jessie & Ally All Star New Year. *This season has 2 Halloween episodes and 2 Christmas episodes, which were crossovers at the same time. *Season 3 was filmed from August 5, 2013 to April 11, 2014. *This season totals the episodes to 78 episodes. *The opening credits for this season include scenes from: Make New Friends but Hide the Old, 101 Lizards, Trashin' Fashion, Austin & Jessie & Ally: All Star New Year, Say Yes to the Messy Dress, Teacher's Pest, Pain in the Rear Window, To Be Me, or Not to Be Me, Why Do Foils Fall in Love?, All the Knight Moves, We Don't Need No Stinkin' Badges, Somebunny's in Trouble, Punch Dumped Love, Panic Attack Room, Throw Momma from the Terrace, The Jessie-nator: Grudgement Day, and Diary of a Mad Newswoman. Category:Seasons Category:Season 3 Category:Guides Category:Jessie